


Undone

by katillac25



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katillac25/pseuds/katillac25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since John moved out of the apartment. He decides to pay Holmes a visit to see how his old friend is doing these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything smutty or slashy, so please be kind with the comments. Definitely would love positive criticism to help me with future writings.

　　The air on Baker Street seemed different than it once was. It was thick and stale like a blinding fog. It was as if his leaving of this once beautiful street had caused it to rot and decompose. The dark of the night sent chills up his spine. Even the streetlights couldn't make this night seem warmer or cheerier. It had only been a year since Watson had left 221B where he lived with his colleague. He had lived a somewhat comfortable but hectic life with his partner, though he had always longed for a life that was closer to normal. His first year with his wife, Mary Morstan, was precisely what he had wanted out of life. It was a life filled with love, prosperity, and a bright future. He had been meaning for some time to visit his old friend on Baker Street, but his new life had been keeping him preoccupied. Although his life had been keeping him busy, he was determined to visit his friend at any cost. For though his life with Mary was everything he ever wanted, something seemed to be missing.

As he strolled down the gloomy street, he noticed that even the passers-by were all walking in a singular motion that was completely synchronized. It was like one gargantuan metronome rocking back and forth. What happened to this street? He couldn't help but wonder if his departure really did something to this place. Watson now stood in front of 221B. He had spent so much time in this building. The memories kept flooding back into his head. As he opened the door and walked into the building, the familiar smell of gunpowder entered his nostrils. "Ah, it's good to be home." The first familiar face he saw was Mrs. Hudson. She looked almost exactly like she always did, but her face had lost the light it once had. Nevertheless, he was overjoyed to see her. "Doctor! You've come back, thank God!" she hurried down the stairs and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You wouldn't believe the state of things here. Ever since you left us, things have gone further and further downhill. I barely even dare to go into your old room. I haven't heard from Mr. Holmes in months. I'm not sure what's become of him." He smiled widely and hugged her again, "Don't worry about him. I'm here to see just how well he's doing." Mrs. Hudson headed back up the stairs to resume her duties, and Watson began to worry about his old friend. Walking up those stairs made him feel alive again. He thought of all the crazy adventures they had been on and how much he missed them. He stood in front of the door and pondered his next move. He kept feeling a sick sensation of hesitation. After one deep breath, he turned the knob of the door and slowly entered.

The once familiar room was completely darkened by the night except for a single candle lit on the table in the middle of the room. He slowly walked towards the candle in a slight state of fear. "So, you've come home," a voice whispered in the darkness. Watson quickly turned around and let out a sigh of relief. He picked up the candle and advanced towards the voice, and out of the shadows appeared a familiar face. "You look awful, Holmes. I hate to admit this, but I have missed you," Watson said smiling. He was the same Holmes he had always known. He was in his robe sitting in his chair holding his violin against his chest like always. Just seeing his face again made him feel warm inside. "Whether you would've missed me or not, you did indeed leave. So... what brings your return?" Holmes muttered. "You didn't miss me, Holmes? I wanted to see you again of course. You're the one friend I can't seem to shake. I always knew there was a reason you didn't want me to leave, but I probably could never get you to admit the truth. Regardless, Holmes, I really did miss you," Watson said warmly. Holmes glanced up at Watson. The look in his eyes made Watson feel uneasy. The dark brown eyes glared deep inside him and made him almost possessed. Watson took a step back and shook his head, "I'm going to put the kettle on." As he walked away, Watson sensed tension floating in the air of the room. Watson suddenly felt a sickness in his stomach and someone lurking behind him. "You want to know why I didn't want you to leave, Watson?" He noticed a hand on the back of his suit collar start to pull. Watson began breathing heavily, and his mind began wandering. He quickly turned around to find Holmes without a shirt and his eyes enraged. "I want to make you feel it like no woman can make you feel it."

Holmes threw Watson to the ground and panted heavily like a dog in heat. Watson felt completely helpless and lost all sense of right or wrong. His mind was in a whirl, and his whole body seemed immobilized. Holmes grabbed his suit collar once more and ripped it off of his body. Watson felt a hand skimming across his back followed by a sharp abrupt pain, "Unnnn...." he moaned softly. Watson turned around to find Holmes holding a riding crop. "I bet you forgot about this. Never thought I would use it on you, did you?" Holmes kneeled behind him and slowly began pulling down his pants. Watson could feel his whole body shaking from anticipation and horror. "You know, Watson, you have always treated me very well in the past, and I know I never show appreciation for it. So I am going to take good care of you tonight," Holmes whispered.

"No! Please, Holmes, not that!" Watson cried out as a soft, wet object began stroking his backside. The sensation was driving him crazy and making him hot all over. Holmes pulled away from him and scoffed, "Fine. I'll just let you have it now." There was a small moment of silence, and Watson braced himself for whatever was coming. Holmes began to laugh quietly and suddenly climbed on top of Watson. "Don't worry, love. This will all be over soon, and I know you'll come back to me," he whispered in Watson's ear. Holmes gently pushed his hips forward. Watson cried out, "Oh please stop, it feels so strange!" But stopping wasn't an option for Holmes. He began thrusting harder and penetrating deeper making Watson moan and scream. "Please just stop! It's too much! I feel so hot!," he cried again and again. Holmes grabbed his arms and held them behind his back ramming faster and harder. Watson could feel the sweat dripping off him and falling onto his body. "Holmes, I beg of you! It just feels too good. I can't take it!" he cried out. Holmes clutched him by the hair and lifted his head up, "I won't stop, not till I make you come." Holmes had gone off the deep end. This isn't the friend Watson remembered. This was a madman full of rage and desire, but he couldn't help but feel drawn to him. The sensations were getting even more intense, and Watson could hardly contain his screams. "Please..." Watson whimpered, "do it harder." He had given in to the pleasure that was filling his entire body, and Holmes became even more enraged. He rammed him liked an infuriated bull. Watson suddenly felt that something was happening to his body. The sensations were too strong, and the time was drawing near. "Holmes... I... I'm," he tried to speak, but the pleasure was just too much to take. "Come on! Come, my love," Holmes yelled. "Yes, I'm coming! Uhhhhhhh!" Watson screamed at the top of his lungs and fell to the ground. He could feel hot liquid being dripped on him, as Holmes stood above releasing himself. Both men were panting heavily and basking in the pleasure of the moment. Holmes knelt beside Watson and brushed back his hair, "It would seem you got the truth out of me," he whispered stroking him between his thighs, "Please don't ever leave me again. As he kissed the doctor on the cheek, Watson sensed that a new door was opening for the detective and him.


End file.
